


PROJECT: Pulsefire DE

by theTinyRogue



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, und ein paar andere die ich nach und nach vorstellen werde
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTinyRogue/pseuds/theTinyRogue
Summary: "Um Teil von PROJECT zu werden, musst du deine Menschlichkeit aufgeben. Die Technologie übernimmt deine Seele."Detective Caitlyn Fitzwilliam, eine der besten und klügsten aus den Reihen der Wardens, ist fest entschlossen, Viktor für seine schweren Verbrechen gegen geltende Menschenrechte hinter Gitter zu bringen. Was sie jedoch während ihrer Ermittlungen aufdeckt, ist weitaus grausamer, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte.Das hier ist meine eigene Übersetzung meiner Fanfic "PROJECT: Pulsefire", die ich originär im April letzten Jahres veröffentlicht habe. Die deutsche Sprache ist eine wundervolle Sprache und ich hoffe, dass ich andere Muttersprachler hiermit vielleicht ein klein wenig erfreuen kann :)
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einige Worte der Warnung vorab: Diese Geschichte ist das Produkt reiner Langeweile in einer Zeit des Arbeitens von Zuhause aus, da mein Büro geschlossen hat. Ich werde möglicherweise nicht viel mehr schreiben als das, was aktuell auch schon in meinen Ordnern auf meinem Rechner liegt.
> 
> Die Geschichte wird sich mit Körperproblemen auseinandersetzen, die im Canon eingeführt wurden, wobei ich in dem Bereich etwas ausführlicher werde. Ich will nichts vorwegnehmen, deshalb belasse ich es dabei, aber ich versuche daran zu denken, die Tags rechtzeitig zu aktualisieren.
> 
> Ihr werdet eine klare Inspiration von Mass Effect erkennen, aber ich schätze das ist ok, denn das hier ist Fan-Arbeit und es ist mir egal.
> 
> Trotzdem gilt: Wenn das hier nicht eure Nische ist, dann kehrt besser direkt wieder um.

Caitlyn stieß sich mit der Schulter von der Wand ab und lief die Straße herunter.

Ihre Hände waren tief in ihren Taschen vergraben und ihren Zopf hatte sie in ihrem Mantel versteckt. Der hohe Kragen war aufgestellt und strich an ihren Wangen entlang, er versteckte einen Teil ihres Gesichts vor ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit.

Immerhin konnte sie es sich nicht erlauben, dass jemand ihre Uniform sah und direkt Alarm schlug. Sie musste für ihr Vorhaben unsichtbar sein und die kriminellen Trivialitäten der Passanten waren ihre geringste Sorge.

Ihr Augenmerk war auf den Mann zwölf Meter vor ihr gerichtet. Er war ebenfalls in einen Mantel gehüllt und scharwenzelte ohne Eile die Straße entlang.

Die Stadt um Caitlyn herum war erhellt mit leuchtenden Neon-Lichtern — Reklametafeln, die allerlei Angebote anpriesen; von aktuellen Neuigkeiten und Klatsch und Tratsch über die momentan angesagteste Diät bis hin zu Dingen wie den neusten Fashiontrend und die begehrtesten Tech-Wunder.

Die Maschinerie lief wie geschmiert; skrupellos. Sie versuchte all diese Dinge den Leuten aufzuerlegen, die weder den Bedarf noch die Zeit für sie hatten, und drängte ihnen den Zwang auf, sie zu besitzen, einzig und allein _um_ sie zu besitzen.

Die gesamte Stadt erlag dem Exzess und der Dekadenz und nutzte diejenigen aus, die unbedingt ein Teil davon sein wollten. Und das alles war kaum zu übersehen in der Art und Weise, wie die Leute danach strebten.

Und so erschien der Mann vollkommen unauffällig zwischen ihnen. Aber nein, sein Desinteresse an seiner Umgebung verriet ihn. Dies war eine Einkaufsstraße und der Andrang von Menschen, durch den Caitlyn sich kämpfte, schaute sich gierig alles und nichts hinter den Fensterscheiben an, die stolz allerlei Waren von überall aus dem Cluster präsentierten.

Doch er, in seinem gelassenen Schritttempo, ging an all dem achtlos vorbei.

Caitlyn lächelte ein zufriedenes kleines Lächeln. Er hatte vermutlich keinen blassen Schimmer, dass sie ihm auf den Fersen war.

Einer nach dem anderen bogen die beiden um eine Ecke und gelangten in eine Seitengasse. Hier musste Caitlyn vorsichtig sein. Sie ließ sich ein Stück zurückfallen, aber behielt den Mann im Auge.

Er schaute einmal über seine Schulter, doch Caitlyn hatte das vorausgesehen und duckte sich schnell hinter einer Anzeigetafel weg, um seinem Blick zu entgehen.

Schließlich bog er um eine weitere Ecke und Caitlyn folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Das geschäftige Treiben der Hauptstraße schallte in der Ferne und je weiter die beiden sich entfernten, desto dunkler wurde die Umgebung.

Große, aufragende Lagerhäuser flankierten die kurvenreichen Passagen, schäbig und verrostet vom andauernden Regen, der die Planetenoberfläche von Zeit zu Zeit heimsuchte. Caitlyn sah, wie der Mann in seine Tasche griff, und sie spannte sich an.

Was er allerdings herauszog war ein Telefon und Caitlyn atmete aus. Er hielt es an sein Ohr und begann kurz darauf, leise mit jemandem zu sprechen. Die Konversation dauerte nicht lang, vielleicht fünfzehn Sekunden, bevor er das Telefon wieder wegsteckte. Caitlyn nahm dennoch Notiz davon.

Er lief weiter zwischen den hohen Gebäuden durch, bis er vor einem verlassenen Lagerhaus zum Stehen kam. Caitlyn versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke und blinzelte, ihre Okulare aktivierten den Wärmesignatur-Modus und konnten den Mann mit Leichtigkeit hinter den Ziegelwänden ausfindig machen.

Das Lagerhaus selbst war mit etwas beschichtet, das die Wärmesignatur-Funktion ihrer Okulare blockierte, was zugleich verdächtig war, aber auch genau das, was Caitlyn erwartet hatte.

Hier wurde es ernst. Sie wartete für eine Minute und begann sich vorzubereiten, bevor sie den Mann weiter verfolgen würde.

Sie zog ihr Plasma-Gewehr aus dem Holster und die Waffe erwachte in ihren Händen zum Leben; der einziehbare Lauf fuhr sich aus und die Linsen justierten sich von allein, bevor das Gewehr in Standby wechselte. Caitlyn vergewisserte sich, dass die Waffe gesichert war, bis es zwangsläufig notwendig wurde, dass sie es _nicht_ war.

Sie synchronisierte ihr Gewehr mit ihrem Tech-Werkzeug und überprüfte kurz die Funktionalität. Ihr Nano-Anzug kräuselte sich über ihre Haut; eine schützende Barriere, die es ihr ermöglichen würde, einem Schusswechsel zu widerstehen, ohne zwangsläufig schwerfällige Rüstung tragen zu müssen.

Als Caitlyn mit ihrer Ausrüstung zufrieden war, näherte sie sich vorsichtig der Eingangstür und betrat das Gebäude.

Drinnen war es dunkel, mit Ausnahme einer einzelnen Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing. Sie erleuchtete den Bereich direkt hinter der Tür, doch nicht viel mehr als das. Ihre Okulare wechselten in den Nachtsichtmodus und Caitlyn kroch langsam vorwärts.

In ihrer Nähe gab es keine weiteren Wärmesignaturen. Caitlyn folgte einer verzweigten Route durch das Lagerhaus, die irgendwo im nordwestlichen Teil des Gebäudes endete. Je näher sie kam, desto lauter wurden die gedämpften Stimmen. Zwei Leute sprachen miteinander und unterbrachen sich nur kurz, um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.

Caitlyn nahm Stellung hinter einem großen Kasten, der unter einer grauen Wolldecke verborgen war. Sie spähte um die Ecke und entdeckte einen frei geräumten Bereich, den man als eine Art Laboratorium bezeichnen könnte. Er war hinter einem Wall aus hochgestapelten Containern versteckt.

Der Mann, den Caitlyn verfolgt hatte, war gerade dabei, seine Tarnungsverkleidung abzulegen und sie sah, dass sich darunter ein weißer Laborkittel verbarg. Er beschäftigte sich gerade an einem Aluminium-Tisch im militaristischen Stil zu ihrer Linken. Der Tisch sah verbeult aus, so als ob er schon unzählige Male achtlos herumbewegt wurde.

Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Daten-Kuben, wobei auf wieder einige davon gerade zugegriffen wurde. Ihre holografischen Displays warfen einen warmen Schein in den Arbeitsbereich.

Caitlyn konnte ihren Inhalt aus der Entfernung nicht erlesen, aber sie erkannte ein paar Diagramme und ein besonderes Logo, das sie in der letzten Zeit sehr häufig gesehen hatte — und das der Grund dafür war, warum sie überhaupt hinter diesen Männern her war. Es zeigte einen mechanischen Schädel mit brennenden Augen.

Ein Symbol der Anarchie und Zerstörung, das seinen Ursprung in einem Mann namens Viktor hatte. Er selbst nannte es „Innovation“ und „Veredelung“ von Menschen, doch es war in Wirklichkeit nur die Illusion eines Verrückten.

Caitlyn spannte den Kiefer an; sie war Hinweisen und Spuren von vermissten Leuten und mysteriösen Entführungen gefolgt und hatte sie alle mit diesem Viktor in Verbindung bringen können, allerdings fehlten ihr noch einige wichtige Schlüsselpunkte in ihrer Untersuchung, um ihn letztendlich stellen zu können. Hauptsächlich hatte sie nämlich keine Ahnung, wo er sich aktuell versteckt hielt.

Ihr Blick flog durch das Labor; grüne Flüssigkeit blubberte wie Säure in großen Glasbehältern entlang der Wände. Zwei Männer standen davor und unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie trugen ebenfalls weiße Kittel.

Doch der echte Aufmacher befand sich zu ihrer Rechten: Im größten Tank, der bis zum Anschlag mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, befand sich ein Mensch. Der Mann in dem Tank war nackt, sein Körper haarlos geschoren. Caitlyn erkannte, dass er nicht nur sterilisiert worden war, sondern, dass man seine Genitalien komplett entfernt hatte. Schläuche waren in seine Schädeldecke und Wirbelsäule eingeführt. Sein Körper war schmal und unterernährt, er schien komatös zu sein.

Caitlyn’s Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie die Erweiterungen an seinem Körper betrachtete — seine Arme und Beine waren ebenfalls amputiert und mit kybernetischen Elementen ersetzt worden. Eine Metallplatte war über seinem Mund und seiner Nase angebracht worden, die mittels kleiner Griffklauen an seinem Gesicht befestigt war. Daran war ein weiterer Schlauch angeschlossen, in dem eine lumineszierende Flüssigkeit pumpte und zu einer Öffnung in seiner Brust führte.

Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war aus irgendeinem Grund völlig schwarz und Caitlyn konnte eine Orange leuchtende Linse sehen, die in seine Augenhöhle eingesetzt war. Was auch immer man mit diesem Mann gemacht hatte, es war erschreckend.

Caitlyn lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die beiden Männer — Wissenschaftler? Sie würde sie später durch eine biometrische Gesichtserkennung laufen lassen müssen — zurück, die nun aufgeregt mit dem dritten Mann sprachen, der sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?“ fragte er seine Kollegen, die daraufhin enthusiastisch nickten.

„Gut, dann fangen wir an. Viktor wartet auf unseren Bericht.“

Er ging herüber zu dem Tank mit dem Mann darin und gab einige Befehle in die Konsole ein, die sich davor befand. Rote Lichter auf dem kleinen, holografischen Display wechselten zu grün während er arbeitete und seine Kollegen gingen zu den Daten-Kuben, um mehr Notizen anzufertigen.

Als er fertig war, trat er zurück und Caitlyn spürte die altbekannte Spannung in ihr aufsteigen, die sich immer dann manifestierte, wenn sie kurz davor war, in Aktion zu treten. Ihr Gewehr lag locker in ihren Händen, doch ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie den Namen Viktor hörte.

Sie hatte also tatsächlich recht. Endlich, nachdem sie drei Wochen lang Hinweisen hinterher gejagt war, die nur in’s Leere geführt hatten.

Für einen Moment war, bis auf einige Piepsgeräusche und blinkende Lichter, alles still im Laboratorium. Dann rührte sich plötzlich der Mann im Tank.

Sein Auge öffnete sich weit, das Okular glühte förmlich, und Luftblasen sprudelten heraus aus seinem Mund…-stück? Er schien kurz seine Orientierung zu finden und fixierte die drei Männer, die ihn mit leuchtenden Augen beobachteten. Dann zuckten seine Arme und Beine. Sein gequälter Aufschrei erreichte Caitlyns Ohren und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

Ein Grauen machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit.

Das Okular verfärbte sich rot und mit einem heulenden Kreischen, das man eher einem wilden Tier als einem Menschen zuordnen würde, schlug er so heftig gegen das Glas, dass es mit einem einzigen Stoß brach. Der Tank zerbarst und plötzlich verwandelte sich alles in’s Chaos.

Die Schläuche, die den Mann mit der Maschinerie verbunden hatten, rissen und er fiel unsanft zu Boden. Flüssigkeit schwappte in alle Richtungen. Die drei Männer sprangen erschrocken zurück, ihre Blicke waren immer noch fest auf die humanoide Kreatur gerichtet.

„Schnell!“ rief einer von ihnen, „Haltet es zurück, bevor es irgendetwas kaputtmacht!“

Doch es war schon zu spät; der Cyborg hatte sich bereits erhoben und brüllte laut, als er sich nach vorn direkt auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Wissenschaftler warf.

Eine Öffnung an seinem Unterarm klappte auf und der zweifellose Griff einer Waffe glitt in seine Hand. Er machte eine schnelle Armbewegung und sofort sprang eine gleißende Klinge aus dem Griff. Eine Schnellanalyse mittels Caitlyns Okularen identifizierte die Substanz der Waffe als eine Mischung aus Silizium und Karbid.

Die anderen Männer konnten daraufhin nur noch mit Entsetzen zuschauen, als ihr Kollege vor ihren Augen in Stücke gerissen wurde. Sie waren völlig erstarrt; die Kraft und der pure Zorn ihres Experiments versetzte sie in eine Schockstarre.

„ _Scheiße!_ “ fluchte Caitlyn laut und zielte sofort mit ihrem Gewehr auf den Cyborg.

Ihre Deckung würde auffliegen, doch sie hatte bereits viel länger abgewartet, als sie es hätte tun sollen.

Der Cyborg warf die abgerissenen Arme des Wissenschaftlers achtlos beiseite, sein lebloser Körper war nun nichts weiter als eine blutige Schweinerei auf dem Fußboden, und stierte dann auf die beiden anderen zu. Seine Brust bebte, Adern pochten wild entlang seiner Schädeldecke.

Er war so fixiert auf die beiden Männer, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Caitlyn sich hinter den Kästen erhob und einen präzisen Schuss direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet abfeuerte. Ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert; nun gab es weder die Zeit noch einen Anlass dafür, aus dieser Jagd eine Festnahme zu machen. Der Mann musste sofort außer Gefecht gesetzt werden.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen knallte ihr Schuss nur lautstark gegen seinen Schädel, bevor er harmlos zur Seite abprallte und irgendwo in’s Innere des Lagerhauses flog. Sein Hals bog sich vom Aufprall weit in seinen Nacken, bevor sein Kopf wieder nach vorn schnellte. Er erfasste sie sofort und Caitlyns Blut gefror ihr in den Adern.

Ein erneutes Brüllen entkam ihm, Irritation und Wut zeichneten sich in seinem verunstalteten Gesicht ab, und Caitlyn nahm die Beine in die Hand. Zum Glück für sie, zum Unglück für die übrigen Wissenschaftler, erregten diese seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut durch ihr fürchterliches Geschrei.

Sie fielen förmlich übereinander in ihrem Fluchtversuch und krochen ängstlich über den nassen Boden. Der Cyborg ging auf sie zu und alles, was Caitlyn daraufhin nur noch hören konnte, war das elendige Verstummen ihrer Schreie, als sie schnell und brutal getötet wurden.

Sie repositionierte sich hinter einer Reihe Container und klammerte sich an ihrem Gewehr fest. Ihre Okulare wechselten in den Gefechtsmodus und zeigten ihr eine ganze Reihe neuer optischer Signale an. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust und ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie hörte, wie sich der Cyborg näherte.

Sein schweres Atmen und seine lauten Fußstapfen verrieten seine Position sofort. Er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und als Caitlyn um die Ecke spionierte, sah sie, wie er sich den Kopf hielt. Er beugte sich mit einem wütenden Ausruf nach vorn, offenbar unter Schmerzen. Seine Waffe hatte er leichtfertig fallengelassen. Wo die Schläuche aus seinem Schädel und seiner Wirbelsäule gerissen worden waren, floss dunkle Flüssigkeit seinen Körper herunter; es sah nicht direkt nach Blut aus, aber es musste etwas ähnliches sein.

Caitlyn wartete aber nicht ab, um sich das genauer anzusehen, sondern ergriff die Chance. Sie zielte mit ihrem Gewehr auf ihn und feuerte. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, das rote Okular rotierte wild, doch er fiel ungeachtet dessen, als Caitlyn ihm mit einer speziellen Patrone in die Brust schoss.

Die Patrone platzte auf und ein elektrisches Netz krabbelte schnell über seinen ganzen Körper, wie schwarze Ranken, bevor es aufblitzte und einen mächtigen Schock durch seinen Organismus jagte, der ihn sofort bewusstlos machte. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei, ein schmerzerfüllter und gebrochener Laut, fiel er auf die Knie und kippte einfach nach vorn um.

Caitlyn behielt ihr Gewehr noch für eine lange Zeit auf ihn gerichtet und wartete auf irgendeine Bewegung, doch er blieb still liegen. Sie blies eine Wange auf und starrte das Häufchen Elend vor sich an, bevor sie sich letztendlich erhob.

Ihre Waffe schlang sie wieder um ihre Schulter, fuhr den Lauf aber nicht wieder ein, und sie wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Sie schritt vorsichtig auf den Cyborg zu. Sein Okular war gelöscht, Flüssigkeit trat immer noch aus seinen Körperöffnungen heraus, und Caitlyn lief zügig zurück in das Labor, um nach den Wissenschaftlern zu sehen. Wie erwartet waren sie alle tot. Einer wurde auseinandergerissen, die anderen hatten den Brustkorb zertrümmert und waren aufgeschlitzt worden.

„Ach du Scheiße“, murmelte sie.

Caitlyn erlaubte sich einen Moment, dann melde sie sich in der Zentrale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Idee ist eine, die ich schon seit ungefähr drei Jahren in meinen Ordnern auf dem Laufwerk sitzen habe, aber ich war bislang nie dazu gekommen, sie auch mal zu schreiben. Jetzt, da Corona auch in Deutschland grassiert, bin ich allerdings aus dem Büro verbannt worden.
> 
> Ich sehe das eigentlich sogar als kleinen Segen, denn dadurch habe ich endlich ein bisschen Zeit, mich genauer mit diesem Szenario auseinanderzusetzen.
> 
> Dies hier ist das Resultat dieser Zeit.
> 
> Ich freue mich übrigens schon mega auf die Arcane-Serie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Kapitel war vermutlich ein bisschen viel auf einmal, wenn man bedenkt, dass dort kaum Dialog vorkam, haha. Aber keine Bange, ich werde diesbezüglich nachliefern.

Lautes Gebrüll drang aus dem Büro des Chiefs. Die wenigen Sachbearbeiter, die noch im Gebäude waren, ignorierten das Geschrei so gut es ging. Sie beschäftigten sich angestrengt mit ihrem Papierkram oder machten sich direkt rar; in der Hoffnung, nicht das nächste Ziel ihres verärgerten Bosses zu werden.

Es war spät am Abend, schon nach elf Uhr, und Caitlyn war vor einer halben Stunde in sein Büro zitiert worden. Sie war von ihrem Mitternachtsausflug zu den Lagerhäusern zurückgekommen, wo es nun von Wächtern wimmelte, und hatte sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen, sich präsentabel zu machen, bevor sie ihrem Chef Bericht erstattete.

Chief Reginald Higgins fuchtelte mit einem Daten-Kubus herum, „Was zur Hölle, Caitlyn? Drei Männer tot und ein illegales Menschenexperiment? Verdammt noch mal, das ist schlimmer als der Vertrauten-Fall.“

Er fuhr eine Hand durch sein kurzes Haar und ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Caitlyn stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände hinter sich verschränkt, und behielt eine professionelle Pose bei. Sie beobachtete ihn, aber unterbrach ihn nicht.

Der Chief warf den Kubus letztendlich zurück auf den Tisch, wo er laut gegen all die anderen knallte, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es geschafft hast, die Fälle miteinander zu verknüpfen.“

Er klang immer noch völlig außer sich, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein kleines bisschen Eindruck mit. Caitlyn wusste, dass es dennoch hauptsächlich Irritation war, denn er hatte ihr schon vor längerem explizit befohlen, diese Sache zu vergessen.

Die beiden hatten gerade damit begonnen, die gescannten Dateninhalte aus dem Labor durchzugehen und sich die Audio-Dateien anzuhören, die Caitlyn während ihrer Untersuchung aufgezeichnet hatte. Das Ergebnis ergab zweifelsfrei eine Verbindung zu Viktor und belastete ihn sowohl mit den Entführungen als auch den Experimenten.

Der Chief seufzte.

„Ich erwarte, dass dieses Chaos beseitigt wird, Detective. Bevor ich das hier dem Commissioner präsentiere — was ich werde tun müssen“, ermahnte er sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick, „will ich eine lückenlose Akte: Mit Namen aller Beteiligten, genauen Daten zu den Entführungen und der Evaluierung aus dem Labor. Vorher verlässt nichts das Revier.“

„Verstanden.“

„Du hast diesen Mist aufgedeckt, du wirst ihn ausbaden.“

Caitlyn nickte ihr Einverständnis; das hatte sie ohnehin vorgehabt. Im Leben würde sie niemand anderen an den Fall ranlassen. Chief Higgins lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, sein schwerwiegender Blick wanderte über die Kuben, bevor er eine ausladende Handbewegung machte.

„Nimm die hier mit und mach dich morgen früh direkt an die Arbeit. Und jetzt raus hier.“

Damit stand er auf und ging herüber zu seinem Fenster. Er strich sich über den Bart und gab Caitlyn einen Moment Zeit, seinen Schreibtisch frei zu räumen. Als sie auf den Flur trat, beäugten ihre Kollegen sie neugierig. Sie nahm sie zur Kenntnis, aber sprach nicht mit ihnen.

Zurück in ihrem eigenen Büro legte Caitlyn die Kuben auf ihrem Tisch ab und stützte sich einen Moment darauf ab. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, klein aber zufrieden, und sie entschloss sich, für heute Feierabend zu machen. Sie hatte genug Material, um sich die nächsten paar Tage zu beschäftigen, daher bestand kein Grund, sich heute noch mehr zu verausgaben.

Caitlyn wechselte ihre Kleidung in der gemeinschaftlichen Damengarderobe und verstaute ihre Ausrüstung in ihrem Spind. Auf ihrem Weg aus dem Revier heraus wusste sie nur zu gut, dass sie immer noch von ihren Kollegen beobachtet wurde — sie alle waren ganz heiß auf Infos über den Fall —, doch das würde warten müssen.

In der Garage angekommen kletterte Caitlyn in ihr Auto und fuhr hinaus in die Nacht. Als erstes würde sie sich eine lange Dusche genehmigen. Und morgen würde sie endlich beginnen, das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen, nachdem Caitlyn damit angefangen hatte, alle Informationen zum Fall zu einem riesengroßen Durcheinander über höchst gesetzeswidrige Menschenexperimente zusammenzustellen und diese schließlich an ihren Vorgesetzten weiterzuleiten. Insgesamt sieben Entführungen waren dem Fall zuzuordnen, die allesamt zu zufälligen Tageszeiten stattgefunden hatten und allesamt innerhalb der Zuständigkeitsbereiche von Piltover und Zaun.

Die Opfer selbst schienen zufällig ausgewählt worden zu sein und Caitlyn hatte außerdem herausgefunden, dass die drei Wissenschaftler aus dem Lagerhaus vormals Angestellte von Kleinunternehmen gewesen waren, die sich auf das Installieren von Körpermodifizierungen spezialisiert hatten — und diese wiederum hatten Verbindungen zum Council.

Zugegeben, diese Verbindungen schienen vollkommen regulär zu sein, doch Caitlyn hatte sich letztendlich bewusst dazu entschlossen, zugunsten der Wahrheit auf Weisheit zu verzichten. So fand dieses kleine aber feine Detail seinen Weg mit in die offizielle Akte.

Dem Chief hatte das nicht gepasst, aber er hatte ihr auch nicht angeordnet, den Bericht neu zu schreiben.

Und während sie auf Neuigkeiten wartete, hatte Caitlyn sich mit einigen anderen, älteren Fällen beschäftigt, die ihr einige ihrer zuvorkommenden Kollegen weitergeleitet hatten. Damit, und mit regulären Nachfragen an die medizinische Abteilung, wie es um den Cyborg stand.

Er war seit seiner Festnahme nicht aufgewacht und hatte dementsprechend auch nicht zum Verhör präsentiert werden können. Die ganze Untersuchung wurde damit deutlich verlangsamt und Caitlyn wurmte es, dass sie solang die Hände in den Schoß legen musste.

Ihre Ungeduld war auch der Grund, warum sie ihrem Boss nunmehr erneut auf die Nerven ging. Es gab da eine Kleinigkeit, die sie aus dem Bericht der Viktor-Akte herausgelassen hatte — und zwar einfach nur deshalb, weil sie vor Fristablauf nicht genug Zeit gehabt hatte, eine umfängliche Ergänzung fertig zu stellen.

Es war gerade kurz nach zehn als Caitlyn passenderweise den Chief auf dem Flur antraf. Sie gab vor überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen, doch bevor sie die Konversation beginnen konnte, winkte er sie bereits mit einem Augenrollen zu sich in’s Büro.

Caitlyn hielt vor seinem Schreibtisch an und wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte.

Er schob ein paar Kuben herum und manövrierte seine Kaffeetasse von einem Ende der Tischplatte zur anderen, bevor er die Finger ineinander verkeilte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah, „Schieß los.“

„Gibt es schon Neues zum Viktor-Fall?“

Er seufzte, „Nein, nichts. Der Commissioner weiß darüber Bescheid, darüber bin ich informiert worden, aber ich habe noch nichts gehört.“

Er warf ihr einen spitzen Blick zu, „Sieht so aus, als hättest du da ganz schön was in’s Rollen gebracht.“

Caitlyn wartete eine höfliche Sekunde, bevor sie weiter sprach, „Da gibt es noch etwas, das ich gefunden habe, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, es mit in die Akte aufzunehmen.“

Chief Higgins grummelte und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, „Du machst wohl Witze…“

Caitlyn ignorierte seine Äußerung, „Ich habe mir einige der älteren Fälle noch einmal genauer angesehen und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir zwei weitere Entführungsfälle vorliegen haben, die noch nicht aufgeklärt sind.“

„Caitlyn…“

„Ich glaube, dass sie ebenfalls mit Viktor in Verbindung stehen.“

“ _Detective._ ”

“Keine der bestätigten Entführungen wurden uns durch Zivilisten gemeldet, was darauf hinweist, dass niemand diese Leute vermisst hat. Das ist in diesen beiden Fällen ähnlich.“

Sie hatte sie selbstverständlich mitgebracht und präsentierte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten.

„Zugegeben, gegen sie wurde keine Gewalt ausgeübt, aber in den Berichten heißt es eindeutig—“

„Okay, das reicht jetzt!“ stoppte der Chief sie mit einem entschlossenen Befehl.

Sie verstummte. Er blinzelte sie mit einem widersprüchlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht an und Caitlyn starrte zurück.

„Du merkst doch, was du hier tust, oder?“

Caitlyn gab vor, nicht zu wissen, wovon er sprach, doch sie wussten es beide besser. Sie war immerhin kein Idiot. Wenn sie einer gewesen wäre, hätte sie es niemals so weit gebracht.

„Caitlyn, du bist ein verdammt guter Cop. Aber das hier ist eine heikle Angelegenheit. Das Council ist involviert, wie wir anhand dieser Wissenschaftler bestätigen können. Der Commissioner gibt womöglich sein Bestes, um dich aus der Schusslinie herauszuhalten.“

Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Sie wusste, dass er versuchte, den Kopf unten zu halten — als Chief musste er schließlich einen ganz besonderen Ruf haben —, aber Caitlyn war nicht gewillt, diese Sache unter den Teppich zu kehren, nur damit er sein Gesicht wahren konnte.

 _Ein guter Cop,_ dachte sie.

_Ja klar. Du predigst Wasser und trinkst Wein, Chief._

„Ich rate dir, den Kopf einzuziehen und deinen verdammten Job zu machen, bis wir weitere Informationen erhalten.“

Er milderte seine Zurechtweisung, „Wir können nicht immer mehr auf diesen Misthaufen drauflegen, nur weil du so eine Ahnung hast.“

„Es ist nicht nur eine Ahnung, Chief! Gib mir nur etwas mehr Zeit und ich werde beweisen, dass noch mehr dahinter steckt.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir haben bereits alle Hände voll damit! Was schlägst du sonst noch alles vor? _Das Klonen von Menschen?_ “

Chief Higgins betrachtete sie, “Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass du versuchst… wieder gut zu machen, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist. Aber du kannst nicht jedes Rätsel lösen.“

Caitlyns Gesichtsausdruck verzerrte sich kurz, dann setzte sie bei seiner Erwähnung ihrer Eltern eine steinerne Maske auf, „Das hat nichts damit zu tun.“

Der Chief lächelte sie an, “Caitlyn, du arbeitest dich in den Boden. Einige Fälle werden einfach nie gelöst. Weil uns ein Täter fehlt, oder Beweise, oder einfach nur, weil es uns nicht gelingt, das Bild zusammenzufügen.“

Er fuhr fort, „Ich sage, lass gut sein.“

Er war der erste, der die Augen abwandte und Caitlyn holte zittrig Luft. Er hatte ihre Eltern noch nie zuvor so explizit in seine Rügen miteinbezogen und Caitlyn fühlte sich plötzlich töricht. Vielleicht hatte er Recht; vielleicht las sie hier etwas hinein.

Vielleicht würden einige Fälle tatsächlich für immer ungelöst bleiben.

Sie nickte und verließ dann sein Büro.

Caitlyn ging in den Waschraum und erlaubte sich eine Sekunde, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel erzählte ihr die Gesichte der blauen Augen und scharfen Brauen ihres Vaters und der vollen Lippen und dunklen Haare ihrer Mutter.

Sie wandte sich ab und ging zurück in ihr Büro.

Caitlyn ließ die Kuben auf den Schreibtisch fallen, atmete aus und gönnte sich eine Tasse Earl Grey — ein beliebter Klassiker —, während sie motivationslos durch die einzelnen Holos blätterte. Je mehr sie las, desto dunkler fielen die Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

Es passte einfach nicht zusammen. In den letzten fünf Jahren hatte es nicht einen einzigen Fall von Vermissten gegeben, bei dem absolut niemand — keine Familie, keine Freunde, keine Nachbarn — ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Es hatte immer einen besorgten Verwandten oder sogar nur den verdammten Fast-Food-Lieferanten gegeben, der letztendlich eine vermisste Person gemeldet hatte.

Außer in diesen beiden Fällen. Caitlyn schaute sich die Datenchronologie erneut an. Beide Fälle waren von vor vierzehn Monaten, im Abstand von zwei Wochen. Die Personen waren ein Mann und eine Frau gewesen, beide Anfang dreißig, ohne Ehepartner oder Kinder.

Was die Behörden schließlich auf ihr Verschwinden aufmerksam gemacht hatte, waren zufälligerweise ihre Haustiere gewesen. Ein Hund im Fall des Mannes und ein Papagei im Fall der Frau. Den Hund hatte man bellend in der Wohnung gefunden, während der Vogel zu den Nachbarn herübergeflogen war und darüber geplappert hatte, dass seine Besitzerin in Urlaub war.

Das hatte letztendlich zur Aufnahme geführt.

Keine Zeugen, keine durchwühlten Wohnungen, nicht einmal ein verärgerter Arbeitgeber hatte sich beschwert, dass sie nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie waren einfach — verschwunden.

Caitlyn rieb sich die Schläfen. Wenn sie nur mit dem Cyborg sprechen könnte. Die Kuben, die sie im Labor beschlagnahmt hatten, hatten immer wieder den Namen _Pyke_ erwähnt. Sie hatten daraufhin beschlossen, den Mann entsprechend zu nennen.

Das Problem war, dass sie immer noch keine Ahnung hatten, wer er eigentlich war; ob Pyke sein richtiger Name war, woher er kam, oder warum Viktor sich überhaupt für ihn interessiert hatte. Und dann waren da noch die Körpermodifizierungen…

Caitlyn seufzte und funkelte die Hologramme an.

* * *

Genau zwei Stunden später wurde Caitlyn durch einen Tumult auf dem Flur gestört. Durch die Fensterscheibe ihres Büros konnte Caitlyn mehrere Personen sehen, die zügig den Korridor entlang gingen und die Stimme des Chiefs war unter all dem Geschwätz deutlich zu hören.

Sie erhob sich und schaute nach, was los war — doch nur, um Chief Higgins mitten auf dem Flur anzutreffen, der sich mit einer Hand im Nacken rieb. Sechs Männer in dunklen Anzügen liefen an ihm vorbei, weiter in die Station hinein.

„Was ist los?“ erkundigte sie sich.

Der Chief drehte sich zu ihr und warf prompt die Hände in die Luft, „Da hast du deine verdammten Neuigkeiten über den verdammten Fall.“

Caitlyn kräuselte die Stirn, „Ach ja?“

Er räusperte sich und deutete auf die Männer, „Anscheinend sind diese Jungs hier, um unseren Verdächtigen… umzusiedeln.“

„Umzusiedeln…? Moment mal.“

Caitlyn war drauf und dran, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und den Männern hinterher zu jagen, als er erneut die Hände hob, „Ganz langsam, Detective. Mein Büro, jetzt.“

Sie folgte ihm widerwillig in einer Wiederholung vom heutigen Morgen.

„Was ist hier los, Chief?“

Chief Higgins stierte sie an, „Der Commissioner hat mich darüber informiert, dass der Verdächtige in eine andere Einrichtung gebracht wird, um seinen Zustand zu überwachen. Diese Kerle kümmern sich darum.“

„Das können sie nicht machen, das ist unser Fall!“

Er zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch und schwieg sie vielsagend an.

„Was, der Commissioner hat dir das also eben so mitgeteilt und plötzlich sind diese Typen hier, um zu übernehmen?“

Der Chief schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass das eine ernste Angelegenheit ist. Sieh nicht so überrascht aus.“

„Nun, ich bin überrascht! Das hier wäre viel—”

“Das ist genug, Detective”, unterbrach er sie.

„Vielleicht hättest du besser nicht das Council erwähnen sollen.“

Caitlyn schluckte wütend, „Und diese Sache geflissentlich ignorieren? Das denke ich nicht.“

Chief Higgins erhob sich.

„Und _ich_ denke, dass es keine Rolle mehr spielt“, er ging hinüber zu seinem Fenster und fummelte an der Fensterbank herum, „Ich glaube, sie werden den Fall überarbeiten.“

Caitlyns Augen weiteten sich, „Wie bitte?“

Der Chief antwortete nicht und Caitlyn ärgerte sich maßlos.

„Natürlich. Weil die Aufklärung von Verbrechen nur dann in Ordnung ist, wenn es ihnen in den Kram passt“, murmelte sie.

„Vorsicht, Caitlyn. Du stocherst dort in einem Wespennest.“

Caitlyn wollte seinen Rat befolgen, doch etwas in ihr weigerte sich vehement dagegen, sich zu fügen. Chief Higgins drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch grimmig.

„Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn wir zu unseren Pflichten zurückkehren, Detective. Wie ich schon sagte, einige Fälle werden nie gelöst. Jedenfalls nicht von uns. Lass die hohen Tiere ihre Arbeit machen und such dir einen neuen Kubus zum Knacken aus.“

Ein bösartiger Gedanke ging ihr bei der Zurechtweisung durch den Kopf, doch Caitlyn nahm die Anweisung zur Kenntnis und verließ sein Büro. Ihre Augen wanderten zu den Türen am Ende des Flurs, wo die „hohen Tiere“ in’s Revier gegangen waren, um zweifellos Pyke einzusammeln. Sie wandte sich mit wütenden Schritten ab.

* * *

Es war still in der Station, nachdem sich der Tumult um den Viktor-Fall gelegt hatte. Pyke hatte man schnell und effizient aus dem Gebäude entfernt, ebenso wie sämtliche Akten und Kuben, die ihn betrafen.

Ein großgewachsener Mann in einem dunklen Anzug war nach ihrer Diskussion mit dem Chief in Caitlyns Büro gekommen und hatte alles mitgenommen und Caitlyn mit nichts in den Händen zurückgelassen.

Sie hatte sich geweigert, ihm beim „Transfer“ — so hatte es der Mann genannt — zu helfen und demnach nicht einen Finger gerührt, um mit anzupacken. Es reichte schon, dass er einfach so in ihren Arbeitsbereich eindrang. Sie war zumindest zufrieden, dass ihr wachsamer Blick den Mann nervös machte, während er stillschweigend seine Arbeit verrichtete.

All ihre Arbeit der letzten paar Monate war umsonst gewesen. Caitlyn schmollte in ihrem Büro und nahm einige der Schreibtischarbeiten auf, die sie zugunsten des Viktor-Falls vernachlässigt hatte.

Es dauerte nur drei Tage, bis ihr Boss zur Abwechslung mal ihrem Büro einen Besuch abstattete.

Er nahm das Angebot, sich auf einen der angebotenen Stühle zu setzen, nicht an und stand steif vor Caitlyn. Sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten brachte Caitlyn in Alarmbereitschaft und so beschloss auch sie, stehenzubleiben.

„So sehr ich es auch hasse, diese Sache wieder aufzurollen… Offenbar schlägt dein nicht enden wollendes Schnüffeln im Viktor-Fall immer noch Wellen.“

Caitlyns Interesse war sofort geweckt, doch sie zeigte es nicht offen. Ihr Verhalten blieb professionell und ruhig, während sie auf eine Erklärung wartete.

Chief Higgins strich sich über den Bart, „Der Commissioner will dich sehen.“

„Was?“

„Das hast du richtig gehört, Detective. Er will mit dir sprechen“, fuhr der Chief fort, „Mit dir und mir, um genau zu sein. Sieht so aus, als wäre an dieser Sache doch mehr, als wir— als _ich_ ursprünglich dachte.“

Caitlyn suchte in seinem Gesicht nach etwas, nach irgendeinem Hinweis, dass er scherzte oder log oder sie zu locken versuchte, aber sein Gesicht wurde stattdessen dunkel.

„Jetzt werde nicht gleich enthusiastisch. Er hat sonst nichts gesagt, nur, dass er mit uns sprechen will.“

Caitlyn schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Chief.“

„Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, dafür kenne ich dich schon zu lange“, brummte er, „Lass das nicht deine Beerdigung sein, Caitlyn.“

„Das habe ich nicht vor.“

Er schaute sie einen Moment lang an, dann machte er sich daran, ihr Büro zu verlassen.

„Das Meeting ist morgen früh, pünktlich um sechs“, er zeigte mit einem Finger auf sie, „Und zieh dir was vernünftiges an.“

Als er weg war, spürte Caitlyn eine seltsame Mischung aus Aufregung und Vorfreude in ihrer Brust. Der Chief hatte allerdings Recht; das hier könnte entweder schief gehen und sie würde vom obersten Ende der Nahrungskette zusammengestaucht werden, oder es könnte damit enden, dass sie dem Fall zugewiesen würde — Vollzeit, und ohne Ablenkungen.

Es war selbstverständlich, dass Caitlyn hoffte, es würde letzteres sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast fertig mit dem, was ich gern als „Auftakt“ bezeichne.


End file.
